


Love Is (Not) A BattleField

by deadisalive



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, British Actor RPF, Justice League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadisalive/pseuds/deadisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knows he will never be the one that Henry loves (the most). And he’s okay with that.<br/>He just needs to convince Henry of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is (Not) A BattleField

**Author's Note:**

> Came out more stream of consciousness than I had hoped, and probably OOC so I apologize in advance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Jason/Henry in this Chapter.

People are often surprised by how keen and sensitive Jason is when it comes to things such as feelings and emotions. After all, “don’t judge a book by its cover” is only an idealistic phrase that looks pretty on paper. Everyone more or less judges based on visuals, and really it’s not something that bothers Jason. He wouldn’t be in this business otherwise, an industry in which you are constantly and sometimes wholly judged by your looks. And Jason does have a look, one that is wild and rough and towering and manly and maybe not everybody’s cup of tea, but even those people will agree that he does have a “style”. (He sees some people call him an “alpha”. He likes it.) But because of his look, people are more likely to assume that his methods and approach to matters of the heart are just as wild and rough, probably direct and unrefined, perhaps lacking in finesse and subtlety. Jason doesn’t try to correct them proactively, because he doesn’t really care what people think of him unless they are people who matter to him, and those who matter to him learns of the truth sooner or later. Those who have the chance gets to learn that Jason is someone who they can talk to for relationship advice and console, someone who is good at reading people and situations, and is gentle and caring and providing when it comes to people he loves.

Not many people get that chance. Henry is one of them.  
And really Jason feels like giving him as many chances as he can give.

The first thought that occurred to Jason when he sees Henry is that “damn, I can fall in love with this boy” (and yes he knows he is judging based on looks too.) 

Then he gets to know Henry more, hears him talk, learns his views and values, as he spends more time with him. It wasn’t long before Jason realizes that he it’s getting to the point where he should take the word “can” out of that first sentence. When it is obvious that a battle will be inevitably lost, it’s better to accept it. So Jason did, and he calls Henry “my boy”, lets the protectiveness he feels for him expand in his chest, and hugs him and praises him and feels the warmth in his heart when Henry smiles back, with his beautiful eyes sparking, and just the tiny hint of bashfulness hidden in faint blushes on his face. Jason adds that to the list of things he likes about Henry.

Luckily, again, Jason is good at reading people and situations and handling matters of the heart. He is also not too shabby when it comes to flirting (although he will admit that “maybe you’ve heard, I like Superman” is not the best pickup line.) So while it took a reasonably amount of time, it still wasn’t that long before Jason is holding his boy in private, praising him in dirtier languages and playing up the blushes on this face with not only words but also his mouth in the physical sense. After the probing and flirting period ended, after Henry decided to take Jason up on his (probably blatant from day one) offer, Henry’s proven to be the best and worst thing to ever have happened to Jason. He looks at Jason with an innocent expression while his eyes are sprinkled with mischief, knows just the right words to say and the right boxes to tick, and wears carefully chosen clothes that accentuate him in all the right places on days when their schedules won’t allow for the relief of all that sexual tension later (they still did one time, and it is one of best experiences of Jason’s life, sexual or otherwise). Not that Jason doesn’t retaliate in equal or even greater measures. He has great fun playing the game, delights in working on turning Henry’s sassy comments into incoherent begging, and enjoys the sight of a sore, sleepy Henry having problems climbing out of the bed the next morning. Sometimes that leads to a lazy day inside the house, picking at homemade brunch and watching crappy TV and Jason massaging Henry which more often than not leads to another round. Or two. Or three.

But then there are times where Jason catches Henry staring at his phone or simply into space, and will always respond with “I’m fine” or “it’s nothing” or “don’t worry about it” if Jason even begins to think of asking. But Jason does not need to ask to know what it’s about, because he knew from the start. He knows who was there before himself, who contributed in making Henry such a responsive instrument to play with. It's not that he doesn't get jealous or possessive, but at the same time he has long made peace with this particular piece of knowledge.

It’s the second thing he realized when he saw Henry, really. That Henry is in love with someone. He immediately had an educated guess, which went from hypothesis to conclusion as soon as he had the opportunity to see Henry and that person together. Again, Jason’s pretty good at this stuff.

Ben is the one topic they never talk about.

Jason is okay with it; it’s Henry who is not. Jason sees the flashes of guilt and vulnerability on his boy’s face and wishes he can take it away. He believes together they can, even though it will result in an unorthodox relationship, but fuck orthodoxy anyways. However, it is a pretty delicate matter and requires not only the right handling but also the right timing, and he needs to wait until it’s ready. He can wait. He’s not in a hurry, because he’s confident in his relationship with Henry. He gives Henry things that Ben doesn’t – can’t, and vice versa. It’s the reason why they are in this situation in the first place. That and how delicious Henry is.

At the 2016 SDCC panel, Jason feels that the time is going to come soon. He is glad he’s next to Henry, thus making the act of hugging him that much easier. He does it as soon as he finds an opportunity, and is immensely glad when it turned out to be effective at clearing off the slight air of loneliness that clung to Henry when he first came onto the stage. He feels eyes on his back when he does it, knowing fully well whose they are. As he watches Henry wait for Ben when they leave the stage, he smiles at himself while paying attention to the expression on Henry’s face, knowing that yes, soon it will be time to have their talk.

Then the day before the London Premiere of Suicide Squad, Henry called and the decision was made.

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue, although I suck at keeping my promises, but if I lose motivation I will just go look at those photos over and over again (SDCC, SS premiere and then Henry’s Instagram after that). Like seriously. Guys.
> 
> Ah forgot to say, I'm just gonna ignore the ladies in their lives in the real world. Completely fictional :)


End file.
